I'm Only Human
by Bellaaflame
Summary: Fionna wants to be the one that you'll never forget. She knows who she was and she knows who she wants to be. But as of late she finds herself questioning who she really is. Because she desperately wants to figure it out. Anything is possible with help from her friends, including Marshall Lee. But she has to find th strength to look inside herself and become someone she will love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aaannnother Ball?

"Hey Fionna, thanks a ton for helping me out with decorating for tonight's Gum Ball." Prince Gumball said ecstatically. "I just know this Gum Ball is going to be even better than-"

"-than last week's Gum Ball?" I broke him off. "Don't get me wrong Gumball, but you have a party it seems like every time I go on a wicked adventure-"

"Actually you are mistaken Fionna, I haven't thrown a Gum Ball in 2 weeks. Your getting last week's party mixed up with my little gummy cousin's 10th birthday. You remember, right? You freaked cuz you got little Jimmy's candy puke all over your new sword. And besides, you have the missions I send you on that you call 'Wicked Adventures', and I have the parties I throw for the Candy Kingdom." He said as he put the finishing garnishes on the table tops.

_Whhhhaaaaat_. I thought dumbfoundedly. _Soo HE actually thought I am the adventuress I am because he gives me little 'assignments'? Little 'missions'?! After all of these years (17 to be exact) I would have thought he would see me for who I am and what I stand for..._

Unfortunately, I've been having trouble figuring that out myself. _Who am I? I mean really? What do I stand for...what is my point in life?_

"Oh my GLOB! FII-ONNA! Pllleease do watch where you are putting the party favors! I said by the cake, not on Cinnamon-Bun!" Prince Gumball's very 12 year old girl like shrieks brought me out of my reservoir.

Snapping back to reality, I noticed a very awkward looking Cinnamon-Bun standing beside me with the cake, as I started turning him into what was resembling more of a Drag Queen by the second as streamers and glitter were plastered to every part of his body.

"Oh uh, sorry CB!" I exclaimed, stepping back. "But the look is very fetching on you!" I tried to laugh at my own embarrassment.

"You really think so?! I feel like now all I need a tiara!" Cinnamon-Bun started shaking his hips.

"Please guys I feel like I'm the only one serious about the whole Gum Ball! And it starts in 3 hours! Thank you for your help Fionna, but I think I can clean it up from here." Gumball said stepping over to help CB get de-drag queen-afied. "Clear whatever is going up in your brain and go get ready. I look forward to sharing a dance with you tonight."

And with that, Gumball smiled his charming smile and shoved me out the castle.

I only took a couple steps before the doors opened again and PG popped out.

"Oh! And don't forget to bring Cake! Lord Monochromicorn misses her oh so dearly. See you in 3 Fionna!"

The castle doors slammed shut.

Adjusting the straps on my book bag, and breathing in the on coming warmth of spring, I grudgingly thought: _Well, it looks like I have to attend yet ANOTHER ball._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fireflies

By the time I got back to the treehouse were my girl Cake and I lived, it was already dusk. The walk home let me notice things I never really noticed before.

I saw just how beautiful the sunset was. As the clear blue sky faded into an ombre of pinks oranges and reds on the horizon, leaving the dusky sky above a light violet. _How beautiful..._

Suddenly, a flash of light distracted me. _Oh? What is this?_ Flashing on top of a daisy blooming in the grass was a firefly. _I haven't noticed one of these in years..!_

As a ghost of a smile played on my lips, I reminisced on my last encounter with one of these little creatures. It was a summer night 5 years ago. The scorching summer day had turned into a comfortably cool starry night; as Cake, Prince Gumball, Tree Trunks, LSP, and Marshall Lee, as well as many of our other friends, had gathered around to celebrate my 12th birthday.

Nothing could have made that day better. We all had played with BMO and gone on a mini-adventure in search of fairies that could grant everyone one wish.

"I just want to be happy!" I had squealed in my little voice. And I was.

We continued further into the night by chasing the fireflies, as they seemed to dance, flicker, and shine around me almost as if they were trying to get me to fly off into the night with them.

Looking up into the sky I noticed it had gotten considerably darker; the lilac sky had turned into a cool navy blue. With that, I decided I should probably go in as I estimated to have about hour left to get ready.

Stepping into the treehouse I instantly had fur smashing into my face.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise.

"Sweet babies! Fionna your finally back!" Cake meowed.

"Yes, I am! Now we have to get ready! Wanna help me pick out what to wear?"

"You know it sweet cheeks! Although I'm already 2 paw steps in front of you. I laid out some options on your bed!" Cake happily exclaimed.

Happy to have at least one thing taken care of, I thanked her as we climbed the ladder to my room. Laying on my bed were 3 new dresses: 1 being a slim fitting black number, the second a rather flowy short sea blue color, and the 3rd a gawdy as hell white gown.

"Oh glob Cake, plleaaase can we throw the third away? Or burn it? I like the latter better!" I said almost beggingly.

"Awhh come on! It's not that bad baby!" Cake said her tail fluffing out slightly. "Oh well, I didn't think you'd dig it, but OHHH I sure do!" She giggled, swishing her tail back and forth in glee.

"Well I think I'ma go with the blue one! It reminds my of the ocean." Slipping into the dress I actually felt...pretty. Looking in the mirror I saw it was a strapless sweetheart neckline with silver jeweled accents dusting across the chest and waist. The light fabric grazing mid thigh as it accentuated my slight curves. Smiling to myself I realized I had to do something with my ratted up hair!

"Hey Cake, what should I do with my hair? I want to look...put together, but wild. Any ideas?"

"Sure Fi, I got just the thing!" Cake said padding her way over.

Cake teased my hair up to new heights, curled and hair sprayed, teased and hair sprayed some more, and viola! My long blond hair fell passed my chest, and it was perfectly wavy and exotic.

Looking back Into the mirror my mouth dropped in awe. "Wowzow Cake! You really out did yourself this time! When did you learn how I do this?!"

"A kitty gotta know her beauty! Now come here and let me do the smokey look to your eyes that's all the rage!"

Once she was done, I finally saw the finished project and beamed. _Wow...I haven't felt this gorgeous in forever..._

"Thank you so much Cake! Your amazing! Are you ready?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as she clipped a daisy into her fur. "Alright! Lets go!" And with that I slipped on my black converse and flew out the door with Cake by my side.

As Cake and I walked up to the Castle Doors, I noticed that it was completely dark outside, and something dawned on me, as I looked at the daisy in Cake'a fur and it reminded me of the firefly I came across earlier.

"Hey...Cake?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at me. "Watchu waiting for sweetie? The door to open itself? You may look like royalty tonight but I think everyone is expected I know how to open a door themselves!"

"Yes Cake I know, silly! But Do you remember 5 years ago, on my 12th birthday?" I asked hesitantly.

"I sure dooo! That was the most fun we've all have had in forever! In fact, I don't think I've seen you happier as you have been that day. But hey, with you looking like that tonight..? Well to tonight just might be your lucky night!" She said with a wink. "Now sorry baby, but I'mma go in search of my man! See you in there!" Cake said and then padded into the Castle.

Sighing in-wardly, I stepped to the side as stole away in the shadows. _The happiest I've been in a long time... I _thought. Glancing all around me, _I feel like the world has become more alone and unsure._ Then it it me. _What if the world hasn't changed...but you have..? _

Looking up I could see many if my friends walking into the party. LSP was with what looked like to be a forced date, Tree Trunks came with his pies, Cinnamon-Bun was still rockin the glitter, and I could just make out fluffy black hair bobbing up and down throughout the crowd. My heart started picking up beat. T_hat must be Marshall_. _They all looked so happy. Well, Marshall as happy as he could be when he isn't causing mischief that is. _I thought resolutly.

_Just Smile Fi. Sometimes if you fake a smile an a laugh, then it could become a genuine one. _

_Just let it go..you can do this._ Taking a deep breath I came out of the shadows and stepped through the double doors.

**Hey ya'll! So this is my first fanfic, and If you could please write some reviews so I can know how whoever is reading this is feeling this story! By the way, I can totally relate to Fionna and her situation bc I have have been there and wrote the book on it. I hope whoever is reading this finds it something worth reading! Btw I'm going to make this an extensive story, so that's why I went into much detail at some parts! :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, a girl gotta work to earn that cash! And Im also sorry for the slight shortness, there will be longer ones coming yoir way. Anyways, here is the third chapter, I hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review if you will please! Thank you!** ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾄ

Chapter 3: A dance with Gumball?

Stepping into the room, everyone broke their necks trying to get a good look at the blond who was standing frozen awkwardly in front of the crowd. Well everyone except for LSP trying to convince his lady friend to kiss him.

Walking further into the ballroom, it was clear that I had become the topic of the party go-er's conversations.

"Who is that?"

"That's Fionna! The adventuress of course!"

"She looks exceptionally beautiful tonight!"

As I walked by, many different pairs if eyes raked over me, and then darted away when I looked at them. Trying not to get too embarrassed (I could already feel the heat of a blush rise from my neck to my cheeks) I stood on my tip-toes and peered around looking for Cake.

Instead of finding Cake, my eyes locked onto those of a raven haired boy, floating in the air beside Prince Gumball- who had his back to me- holding a cup.

I'm not a good lip reader, but I could see that Marshall had stopped mid-conversation and had his jaw dropped in shock. This only made my blush flush deeper, I smiled awkwardly and waved.

Marshall recovered quickly, smirked, and resumed with his cool fascade he always carried. Which honestly, got my heart racing as well as infuriated me all at once._ Wow I have some issues!_

Marshall's lack if returning the conversation that was being carried on, got Gumball's attention. So he turned around and followed Marsh's gaze.

Realizing that I had arrived, Gumball made his way over to me.

"You came Fionna! I'm afraid I didn't notice you were here!" PG said with a bright smile. _Ouch..._

"Haha yeeahh.." I said awkwardly and trying not to feel too embarrassed for the way I had dressed. _What's the point when no one notices? Wait..Marshall seemed to..._

I felt myself blush again.

Looking over PG's shoulder, I could no longer see Marshall. _He is a vampire, not a ghost. He couldn't have gotten far. Oh well, out of sight out of mind? He would get a kick out of seeing me in the dress for real._

"Fionna?" Gumball asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, what PG?" I replied slightly irritated he broke my train if thought.

"I had asked if you would like to dance?" Gumball repeated, holding out his hand.

Dancing? This music wasn't quite what I considered "dancing music".

"But PG, you just have classical music playing? Not much to dance to is there?" I tried to say a politely as I could so it wouldn't come across as an insult.

Gumball looked taken aback-_whoops_-and dropped his hand. "If Bach and Wolf-Gang are not perfect for every occasion, then I don't know what is!"

_Hmm..I might as well humor him. _  
"Alright! Ill take up your offer!" I said with a plastic smile.

"Fabulous! Follow me to the center! By the way, Fionna you look stunning tonight." Gumball leaned in on the last sentence, pulled away, and practically dragged me to the middle of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But I still hope you enjoy! :)**

Walking to the middle of the room I started to feel a slight giddy-ness bubble inside of me. Despite my annoyance at Gumball for the way he had been treating me, and the fact that I didn't know how to dance properly.

Gumball took ahold of my hand and placed one on my waist bringing me closer.  
He smiled down at me; I smiled back. _We were best friends right? From the very beginning._

"Now Fionna, I can tell that you don't know how to dance properly, so do try not to embarrass me too much." Gumball said, still smiling.

_Is he blind? Does he seriously DONT see how rude that was? Forget this_ guy.

But before I could walk away, the music had already started, and I was pulled back into the dance. It started off extremely uncomfortable, and I tripped a couple times only to be uprighted by PG; Then getting a glare.

Trying to avoid his glares, I put my eyes on anything and everything that wasn't him. Looking over Gumball's shoulder I saw Marshall Lee twirling Sweet Tart around. Smirking and Sticking his tongue out, he looked at me and gave me a wink.

This made me blush and giggle and was surprised when I got spun around by Gumball in time to the music, totally disorienting my sense of direction; making me crash into LSP and his date.

"Man get off my lumps!" He cried out. "Glob! Yeah, forget this wad, lets go." He said dragging his date by the hand.

Gumball stared unbeleivingly "Fionna honestly! What is up with you lately?! You just made some of my guests leave! And I get the sense that you don't want to dance with me. Would you rather dance with The Vampire King himself? I saw him flirting with you." Gumball ranted.

_Flirting..?_ Even though Gumball was mad at me I couldn't help but put that aside and feel butterflies flapping around inside my insides.

"Well anyways, it looks like your out of luck." Gumball continued, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "There goes Marshall over there." He pointed.

I turned around and sure enough Marshall was leading SweetTart by the hand, through the back curtains that separated the ballroom from the "secret" garden.

However it wasn't much of a secret seeing of how everyone knew it was there. It was just more secluded than the main one.

It was clear on SweetTart's face that she was swooning over Marshall. _But that's the type of games he always played._ I reminded myself, getting a feeling of nausea wash over me . _Always flirting and messing around. _

Shaking my head I remembered all the times that we had hung out together in the past years. _I know that there is just a side to him that just wants to have fun. _

Gumball huffed. "He doesn't value anything. To him, everything is just a game Fionna. Remember that." And the he turned on his heel and walked away leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor.

I stared at the curtains that Marshall took SweetTart through. And for once, I hoped that he was just playing one of his games, and SweetTart just became his unlucky pawn.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure why, but seeing Marshall with SweetTart really got my insides stirring. Not to mention that this party was also bumming me out. It was always the same stuff over and over, I'm surprised the Ice Queen hasn't busted trough the door.

_ I better not jinx myself_, I thought.

I looked around and saw that cake was happily with Lord M, and I saw many couples dancing as well. Everyone seems to be happy except for me. I'm supposed to enjoy life too right?

I decided to dare myself to look out the window and sneak a peak at what Marshall and SweetTart were up too. _I'm defiantly going to Kick myself in the ass for this one_. Walking to the window I drew back the curtains and peaked through. Sure enough there they were in the shadow of the castle. Marshall was floating in circles around SweetTart, which was clearly making her dizzy. He had this smirk on his face like that was his intention.

She finally lost her balance, and started to fall face first into the ground. But Marshall was there to catch her from behind instead.I strained to hear what they were saying.

"-you alright Sweetie?" Marshall said into her ear. _Already giving_ _her nicknames_, _huh?_!. "I knew you were all for me, but I didn't know you would actually FALL for me." He winked and SweetTart blushed madly leaning more into him exposing her neck slightly.

This was all starting to make me sick and I couldn't stand it anymore. _What_ _a drama_ _king_ I thought. I whipped the curtain shut and walked away from the window just as I saw Marshall bend into SweetTarts neck.

_ I am so done with this_. Cake leaves me for Lord M. I mean I'm happy for them she is my sister, but then Gumball completely blows me off. Now to make it worse, Marshall is after some type of tail again.

I started walking across the room to the front door.

I don't even know why I'm mad. Sure he is my best guy friend an I've been with him through aot. When he and Cake took care of me when I had the flu, major jam sessions, and even when one of his girlfriends at the time got jealous of me cause she thought we were too close.

_Wait_. I stopped before I got to the door an turned around to look back at the window where beyond is Marshall and SweetTart doing who knows what.

_ Maybe that's WHY I'm mad. We have been together for a while and we are always so close... _

_No..._I thought shaking my head. I opened the front doors and stepped out into the warm breezy summer air.

I thought, and I mean actually thought thoroughly about Marshall. His thick black hair, his playful smirk, and how when I hug him bye, I remember how my head only reaches his chest but fits perfectly.

Marshall always laughs at my jokes and awkwardness, yet drives me crazy when he acts like he doesn't care.

_Am I actually crazy about him? Does the bad little boy act really work? Am I jealous of SweetTart because I'm in love with Marshall Lee?_

** Hey! I know Ive been ghost for a while but I'm back! :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
